Ray Striker 100RF
Ray Striker 100RF (original version: Ray Unicorno 100RF) is an strong Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and real life series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is owned by Anders and its evolution is Hades Striker DF105RSF which is later upgraded into Blitz Striker 105MF. Face Bolt:Striker/Unicorno I The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "unicorn" of which the Beyblade is based on. The design depicts a unicorn's face going in a S-like shape (standing for its name) outlined in yellow on a translucent purple Face Bolt though it later depicts a part of L-Dragos face motif. Energy Ring:Striker/Unicorno I Striker has three spikes around it which feature a Unicorn's head with bronze horn, this horn represents the main horn of a unicorn, Three smaller spikes which feature a Unicorn's neck appear between each other spike going into a rightward motion. If you rotate it 180 degrees it would look like a mode change which can be done with certain Fusion Wheels, such as Cyber. It is similar in positioning to the L-Drago energy ring. Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Ray *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Ray has a three-winged design like the Storm Wheel in which, each wing has two square-like indents. Ray has some considerable Smash Attack attributes largely shown at high spin velocities. It is still outclassed by other Fusion Wheel such as Lightning, Beat, and Variares. It does have some recoil but this can be stopped with a Metal Face Bolt or a Rubber Flat. Overall, Ray is a decent Fusion Wheel but is outclassed and is a silver in color. If you look closely in the fusion wheel on the wings, you can see the letters R, A, and Y. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: 100 *'Weight:' 1.29 grams This Track is currently the third lowest Track available, but is outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by the 85 and 90 Tracks. 100 usually has no problem with floor scrapes, and while generally an outclassed part, it is still competitively viable, particularly in Attack customizations, where it still makes good contact with most opposing Beys. Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Rubber Flat (RF) *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Rubber Flat, as it's name implies, is a Flat Performance Tip made entirely in rubber. It is one of the best Attack Tips, while being one of the worst Stamina Tips along with it's upgrade, Right Rubber Flat, also featuring a Flat Tip made of rubber. However, it wears down slower than R2F after a fair amount of playing. Rubber Flat circles the stadium very fast, delivering devastating Smash Attack. Also it should be noted that Rubber Flat is not as fast as its upgrade, Right Rubber Flat as Right Rubber Flat loses Stamina very quickly. Overall, Rubber Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack-Type Beyblades. RF is more easy to be controlled than R2F, and its stamina is better than R2F. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Category:Beyblades